beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
CONCEPT: ' ' A book series that follows Adonis and The Prometheus as it conquers the skies, taking what he likes and destroying what he doesn’t. ' ' THE HERO: ' ' Adonis the Ghastly: ' ' Captain of The Prometheus and de facto leader of The Pirates. He is guided by instinct and unrestrained by any sense of morality. Fiercely possessive, he will do anything to keep his leadership position, slapping down all insubordination with absolute brutality. ' ' THE PHYSICAL GOAL: ' ' Adonis wants to destroy the new world and expose the false sense of security the Stratharians have. ' ' THE EMOTIONAL GOAL: Adonis enjoys destruction and pillaging but deep down he wants to find a worthy adversary. ' ' PERSONAL OBSTACLE: ' ' Complete lack of humility. ' ' THE VILLAIN: ' ' Elijah Storm: Protector Alsülta, he was close to retirement when Jessah revealed the disturbing news about a powerful group of cannibals terrorizing the sky. He now sees it’s his last duty to take down Adonis and The Pirates. ' ' JUSTIFICATION: Elijah wants to stop Adonis because it’s the moral thing to do. Adonis is killing, raping and pillaging ships and Elijah wants to stop the rampage. ' ' SUPPORTING CAST: ' ' # Liverbroiler: Second to Adonis, she is an unwavering ball of controlled horror and violence. A perfect monster with no remorse, she follows every order. She enjoys watching others suffer. # Dante: The Prometheus weapons provider, he is responsible for the crew’s armament. Worried that Adonis’ methods distracts from the money making, he plans to gather dissidents and secede from The Pirates. # Jessah Blanco: An Enforcer Alsulta, she was the one who discovered The Pirates. She is now offering her help in tracking down Adonis. While determined to fulfill her duty, she promises to herself that she will kill Adonis on sight - and suffer the consequences if necessary. # Locke: A mysterious figure, he seeks to stop Adonis and his crew. The Azphel hired him to stop The Prometheus from destroying the sky which might cause the Stratharians to come back to the surface in desperation. # Diemo Cormier: The third member of Elijah’s Jupiter Squad, he was chosen to accompany them due to his connections to the criminal world and combat ability. Diemo sees this as the ultimate test of his loyalty to the Alsülta. ' ' LOCATIONS: ' ' # The Prometheus: The Pirates’ ship, it holds quarters for the crew and an opulent Captain’s chambers. The ship also contains many weapons and training spaces. # The Jupiter: A smaller, faster ship, it’s what the Jupiter squad uses to track The Prometheus. Contains weapons and “escape pods”. # Laverne Coalition: A small collective of ships where private investigators and fixers reunite to get jobs. Locke is found by a representative of the Azphel here. ' ' LOGLINE: After proving himself as a ruthless and powerful killer, Adonis must now show The Pirates he’s the one true captain by pillaging the sky but he’s confronted by multiple sides from the Alsulta, bounty hunters and rival criminal enterprises; Adonis must remember what made him become the leader of The Pirates and destroy his enemies. ' ' MEDIUM: ' ' Series of novels. ' ' Half anthology, half serialized, a series of novels make sense to add as much detail and information into the books. ' ' PLATFORM: Audible, Amazon ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' ' Dark Ages will deal many major deaths of the Alsulta and The Pirates as Adonis sacrifices everything to retain control of his ship. ' ' Dark Ages also foreshadows the showdown between The Pirates and The Regalia. BOWL OF SERIAL: ' ' Series, both serialized and anthology. ' ' OPPORTUNITY TO SHIFT: ' ' The books could also serve as movies or a TV show. ' ' SUMMARY: ' ' After defeating Sally-Beth and destroying her life, Adonis thinks he has earned his spot as the Captain. While most agree, Dante - the weapons provider - sees the extreme infamy as bad for business and looks for a way to start his own group out of the dissidents. Liverbroiler is tasked with stomping out any insubordination, leading to a game of cat and mouse between them. News of Adonis rampage has reached the Major Alsulta and they have tasked Elijah Storm with capturing Adonis. They give him The Jupiter, a small but fast and powerful ship to track down The Prometheus. He recruits Jessah and Diemo as part of the newly established Jupiter Squad. Also on Adonis’ tail is Locke, a mysterious bounty hunter tasked with ending the reign of The Pirates. He knows the best way to destroy the organization is through internal strife so he helps Dante recruit dissidents and start his own crew, leading to a Civil War where everyone is collateral damage.